


They Are Two

by stormwater



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, Poetry, Sauntering Vaguely Downwards (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwater/pseuds/stormwater
Summary: A brief, poetic exploration of Aziraphale and Crowley's relationship.





	They Are Two

It is the End of Days,  
And they are two,  
Watching their feathers  
Twirl to the ground;  
Passing each other in the breeze,  
They are consumed by one another  
Nothing else matters to them.

And as the fire rages on,  
As God watches,  
Their hands find one another,  
Angel, Demon-  
It doesn't matter what they are anymore;  
They've had to wait too long.

After their fingers intertwine,  
A turn of the head,  
An innocent, ever-so-lovely smile,  
They kiss.  
Though it is not for the first time,  
No, their lips have met many times before  
But now?  
Nothing is hidden,  
There's no shame, no fear.

Who's going to intervene? The Higher Power?  
No,  
Foolish to think that, really.  
After all,  
This was part of Her plan, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never publicly posted my work anywhere really, I thought this would be a good start. Apologies for the poem being pretty short and vague; I hope you enjoy it anyway.


End file.
